Nothing left
by Thelastgreatrocker18
Summary: Marlene and the rest of the animals in the zoo feel depressed when everything is destroyed after a bomb. unfortunately, this also includes Skipper. Marlene/Skipper and Mort/julian the first mortxjulian might i add
1. Chapter 1

Marlene awoke in her habitat happy and cheerful. For the first night in awhile she had a nice uninterrupted sleep. King Julian didn't play his boombox, the penguins didn't interrupt and Alice hadn't woken her up. She got up and stretched, limbering up her stiff body and exposing her chst. It was an embarrassing sight, but nobody was there to see.

Normally Marlene was a creature who liked the limelight and loved to be surrounded by friends. But for just a little while she was glad to be alone. After months of being annoyed by her roommates it was nice to enjoy a little bit of solitary.

But she knew that she needed to get to her schedule sometime. So she walked out of her cave and into the sun. But what she saw shocked her even more than any of the shocking things she had seen during her years at the zoo.

"oh god" She whispered as she stared at the nothingness in front of her. The bars of many cages lay bent and scattered on the ground. The waters were dried up and dead fish skeletons lay at the bottoms. Many human houses outside the zoo lay crumbling, and even Marlene's habitat was in horrendous shape. It seemed that the only habitat unaffected by whatever had happened was Julian's. Due to the fact that it looked remarkably untouched, as well, the penguins habitat looked fine. Despite the fact that a small chunk of it looked like it had crumbled.

"Marlene!!" A voice called from behind her. Before she could turn around and look she was tackled to the ground with the familiar feeling of penguins on top of her. She smiled as she felt the penguin tackle, at least not everything had been destroyed. Of course the comfort of familiar faces was soon overcome by anger.

"What did you guys do this time?" She said angrily as she pushed the penguins off her as she got up. She found it a little easier now for some reason. Like they were a little bit lighter. She brushed herself off a little bit as she waited for an answer. WHen she didn't hear one she turned around and was shocked by what she didn't see.

"Where's Skipper?" She asked timidly as she stared at the three penguins. She noticed that Rico had his head down, Kowalski had put away his notebook, and private looked like he was covered in....blood. The three penguins shuffled nervously.

"Well you see marlene....."

"Splat!!" Rico yelled sadly. As if to prove his message he regurgitated a small orange, and smashed it with his flipper. Marlene gasped in horror as she came to the realization that Skipper was dead. She had always had a little bit of a crush on Skipper and had been good friends with him ever since he had come to the zoo. She had dreamed that one day she and Skipper would get married, or at least date. But now she knew it would never happen.

* * *

Mort stared at the sleeping Julian. Julian had slept through the destruction as it wiped the zoo clean of most of it's habitats. Even worse, he had watched as one of his friends had died. He still remembered the event.

He had been playing with his penguin friend, private, inside the penguin habitat. Private had found a blue ball and asked Mort to play with him. He agreed and a few minutes later he was in the penguins lair passing the ball to the young penguin. He was having a good time until he heard the noise. When he looked up he saw a few cracks in the ceiling over top of him and private. He screamed and was sure he was going to die. He shut his eyes.

When he opened them he found himself alive, he breathed a sigh of relief and looked over to see private. Of course private was a lot less happy than he was. He had a shocked expression on his face and was staring at a spot in front of him. Curious, Mort looked at the spot and gasped in horror as he saw the wreckage, and the black thing sticking out of them.

* * *

"He was a hero" Kowalski said valiantly as he told Marlene about how Skipper had died. Marlene wasn't any happier at the knowledge. Her love had died a hero, but he had still died. Nothing would cheer her up.


	2. Chapter 2

Marlene nearly cried when she saw the flipper sticking out underneath the wreckage. Kowalski had agreed to take her to the spot after a lot of pesturing from her. She would have gone herself, but the normal entrance was blocked. She deduced that the penguins had an alternate route inside and asked Kowalski to take her through it so she could say her goodbyes to Skipper.

Of course, when she got to the gravesite she found herself at a lose for words. Their must have been hundreds of pounds of cement lying on top of the once alive penguin leader. There was no way he could have survived, and it was likely that he had been crushed instantly. The death must have been a little painful on him, but on her, it was murder.

She turned around to thank Kowalski, only to find him gone. She was surprised that he could have left as quickly and quietly as he did. But she was so preoccupied with the black flipper that he might not have had to be. He could have slipped out with the grace of an elephant and she probably wouldn't have heard. That was how much she loved the penguin who lay under the rocks.

"Mort no like penguin." The tiny lemur said from behind her. Upon hearing the ungrateful lemur speaking ill of his hero Marlene turned around quite quickly and grabbed the lemur by his throat. She held him up in the air for a few seconds as he choked.

"What did you say!?" Marlene said angrily as she stared at the lemur's big and terrified eyes. Mort looked unbelievably frightened.

"Mort no like penguin because he died before Mort had time to thank him." Mort said timidly, realizing her mistake, Marlene put him down. Immediately the lemur ran up to the flipper and hugged it.

"Oh magical sky gods, please bring the flipper to life." Mort started to say, then he pointed at Marlene. "To give her exactly what she deserves!" Mort said fiercely, then he returned to his normal cute look and continued hugging the flipper. Marlene laughed a little in her head at what the lemur had done. He had just prayed to the sky gods that Skipper would come back. Which would be impossible, because even if he did come back he would be crushed once again under the rock.

But soon the comedic relief was lost as another thought came into Marlene's head. She didn't do anything to the lemur except scare him a little. What gave him the right to pass such a harsh judgement on her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: In this chapter i bring back my all time favorite character. This chapter brings with it the return of 'Freud' my all-time favorite OC. He has appeared in many of my best fics including 'The life and death of chowder' 'Stitch ripper' 'the immortals' 'the traitor and the army of robots' 'the art of the cleansing' and my best story 'through his stomach.**

**I hope you enjoy the return of Freud**

**

* * *

**

Marlene stared at the penguin habitat from her own habitat. She was supposed to be asleep, but she couldn't sleep as long as her true love was dead. It seemed like every animal left in the zoo was sad about Skipper's death. Except king Julian, the king mocked Skippers death constantly. He even started to play an old Exodus cd he had found to taunt the residents, who were too sad to do much about it. As a matter of fact he was still playing the music from his boombox for all to hear. The song he was playing now was a truly disgusting song about raping a mans wife and stabbing a man with a knife.

"The penguin i love may have died, but his memory will stay in my mind forever." Marlene said to nobody in particular. She just felt like expressing her feelings about her dead love. The most tragic thing was that she was too cowardly to ignite the spark that the relationship needed to become a fire. She never even talked to him about romance, only about petty arguments and friendship. The relationship that Marlene had sown with SKipper was like a barrel of corn that lay in front of a farmer waiting to be chomped and digested to keep the farmer alive. But Marlene had never reached for the corn, and as a result the corn withered and died.

"I guess Skipper was right" Marlene said to herself as she thought about how weak she was for never attempted to bring the love out of Skipper. "I am cute and naive.

With a sigh, Marlene crawled back into her habitat for a night of sleep, nightmares, and contemplation. Good times for a good night.

* * *

Freud walked through the night with his companion close behind him. He had been successful in planting the bomb that wiped out the planet that shunned him. He shuddered as he thought of his memories of the earth. His drunken dad, his abusive uncle, and the cave.

He still had nightmares about the bat cave. How he had crawled inside to avoid his father while he was in one of his drunken rages. He waited in the bat cave all through the morning and the afternoon. He had waited all the while until the light from the sun had given way and the light from the moon shone with less lustre, yet more majesty.

"What's he like?" The fox asked from behind him. Freud didn't turn around as he answered her question with the interest of a snail.

"He's like a bowl of rainbows with chocolate strawberries ground inside. Now stop asking questions before i slap you." Freud said, the fox must have heard his words because she shut her mouth. Freud chuckled. He had been assigned to transport the fox to meet a penguin called Skipper. He didn't have much clue what the mission would accomplish, or why he had been assigned to the job. But he knew that the boss had ordered him to, and that was all that he needed.

He was near the penguin habitat and he stifled a chuckle as he noticed that part of it had been smashed. He enjoyed the pain of others and would kill at the slightest breath. That quality was what made him as successful as he was in the business in which he was employed. The fact that he had seen many dead animals, many destroyed building, and was in the company of a foxy lady. There was even an Exodus song playing on full blast for him to listen to. It was a good day.

"Please tell me that Skipper isn't in there." The fox said as he she pointed to the wrecked habitat. Freud laughed as he reached into his jacket and started to search for something.

"Yep." Freud said simply as he continued searching, the fox squealled as she crouched down and began to cry. This just gave more fuel for Freud's laughter as he continued searching. Pretty soon he had found the thing he needed.

* * *

**Author's note: What'll happen next. Well, it all depends on how well you know Freud and his arsenal. Read 'The life and death of Chowder' if you want a spoiler.**


	4. Chapter 4

Salina eyed the object that Freud had pulled out of his jacket with interest. It was a small needle filled with a strange purple substance that she had never seen before, then again there wasn't much she had seen.

She had been a child when the armored man found her and brought her to the boss' castle. She had been raised inside it all her life and never once ventured outside. She had been catered by strange chefs that were either very young, or very strange looking. She had seen creatures walking around the castle that were younger then she was, and seen some freaks of nature. Especially some creatures.

Some of the creatures that walked through the walls of the castle carried strange green marks on them. When the marks got too big and engulfed their bodies completely, then the armored man would take them away to the hospital. Salina wondered if the disease was curable, since the creatures sent there never seemed to come back.

"Can you swim?" Her chaperone asked, the fox shook her head. She had never learned to swim, there was never any water in the castle to practice on. Freud laughed and picked her up in his arms. When Freud picked her up she felt, warm and cozy and safe. It was a nice feeling to be inside Freud's arms being carried gently across the small pond. It was beautiful and magical. She wondered if being inside Skippers arms would feel as nice.

Then he dropped her, and Salina landed on the ground. Freud laughed.

"Dosed off, didn't ya." Freud said, chuckling. Salina grunted with pain as she got up. "You didn't have to drop me." Salina said angrily, Freud just laughed.

"And i didn't have to carry you across the pond. I could have left you to drown, count your blessings." Freud said as he continued to laugh. Salina sighed, Freud was a strange character. "I hate you." She said simply as she continued to recover. Freud didn't answer, so salina decided to say it a little louder.

"I hate you!!" She yelled. "I heard you the first time, ya spoiled rotten bitch. I just don't really care right now." Freud said. This made Salina curious as she walked towards the place where Freud's voice originated. She gasped when she saw the cement pile, and she gasped even louder when she saw the flipper underneath.

Freud didn't seem to care too much as he pulled out one of his syringes. This one was filled with a green solution that made Salina nervous for some reason as he injected it into the flipper sticking out of the cement.

* * *

Mort was hugging his kings feet intensely, enjoying every moment that he was with them. It made him happy when he hugged the feet and he didn't know why. He also didn't know how King Julian could continue sleeping as Mort hugged his feet. He slept through the bomb, he slept though Mort's hugs, and he slept for most of the day. He had awoken to taunt the living by playing music, but then dove right back into sleep.

It made Mort collect his feelings for the king as he was given the time with the kings feet. Perhaps the reason he loved the feet was because he loved Julian. Which was true, he loved Julian ever since he was born and his parents threw him away. He looked upon the mighty king and felt his heart bulge out of his chest. It was love at first sight.

When Julian met with his robot Mort was jealous. The robot was stealing his man away from him, he had to do something. SO he allied with the penguins. When he saw the robot getting eaten by the space squid, he felt an amazing pleasure.

Perhaps the reason he loved the feet was because it was the only thing he could do that made Julian notice him. It was also the only thing on his king that he could touch, reach, and hug.

He wondered if julian would ever feel the same way about him.


	5. Chapter 5

Skipper's eyes opened from the darkness slowly and cautiously. He wasn't sure what to make of his interrupted eternal sleep. One minute he was saving his youngest recruit and his younger friend. The next, he was crushed under a mountain of rock. The fact that he was alive shocked him unbelievably as he wondered what kind of black magic could wake him up from the dead.

But, he had to open his eyes. He was a military penguin, and it wasn't in his mantra and code to shy away from danger. He had to open his eyes. So he did.

He opened his first eye immediately as he studied his surroundings. He appeared to be in his habitat, on his bunk no less. This relieved him, he came to the realization that perhaps his boys had found away to save him.

He chuckled as he opened his second eye and to his surprise was attacked by a mass of fur. Interestingly enough, the fur pile didn't appear to be attacking him. It didn't move much more than a muscle when it was on top of him. This made Skipper extremely nervous. Soon the fur pile spoke.

"I laughed when Freud told me that he could bring you back to life." The fur pile said. Then the pile lowered her head to face him. He realized that the pile was actually a fox. A beautiful fox. "I knew that Freud was amazing, but i thought death was out of his reach. Guess he proved me wrong." The fox said, then she giggled a little bit. " by the way, my name is Salina, the armored man told me that we're gonna be good friends."

* * *

Looking around the destroyed zoo and the dead things that lie on the ground Mort was completely horrified and wanted to go back to his habitat. But his desire to spend time with the lemur next to him shadowed his first desire exponentially.

"This is the perfect punishment for all those who do not bow before my kingliness. All those who don't obey me are now dead as the punishment for their insolence." The conceited king proclaimed happily. Mort smiled, this was the first time he had spent time with king julian without him kicking him or saying rude things to him. He was also the only one with the king since Maurice refused to go due to the fact that his stomach couldn't handle all the death. To Mort, this was the closest thing to a date he thought he would ever get with King Julian.

"Mort hugging time!!" Mort said as he jumped towards the royal feet, only to be kicked away by the same royal feet he loved so very much.

**I enjoy writing this story very much. And i would like to ask littlebirdy05 to pm me. There's something i would like to talk to her privately about.**


	6. Chapter 6

Freud strolled casually through the cement paved trails of the zoo. He enjoyed the fact the there wasn't much left except for the death that surrounded him. His pleasure in seeing all the death and destruction was incredible. It reminded him a small bit of his friend in hawail. He involuntarily sighed as he remembered 086, the killing experiment that the fat scientist had created on a planet out side of earth. He and the experiment striked up a friendship and partaked in the pasttime that any two friends would be sure to do, go on a killing spree and murder every living soul on the island.

He laughed as he remembered the fun he used to have with the experiment. He remembered how he murdered a little hawailan girl and taunted her friend by smearing her blood on the corpse of his brother. He had a good time and his only regret was that he never had the opportunity to see how tortured the freak was.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Stitch woke up in the forest laying beside Lilo's bodiless head. He tried to get up, but he couldn't; he was in too much pain. He recounted what had happened in graphic detail, and he shivered._

_"Your little friend here was the easiest one yet,"  
Stitch looked up to see the demon's voice being played back through Sampler. Stitch growled as he saw the experiment sitting on a bench along the trail. Se was sure Sampler hadn't seen what happened, but had recorded the events that took place. It filled Stitch with both joy and sorrow to see the experiment. He called out to him, but his cousin didn't answer.  
"Your little friend here was the easiest one yet," the experiment sampled again. Stitch began to crawl up to the experiment. His pain made clawing up to Sample near impossible, which was made worse by listening to the demon taunt him.  
"Your little friend here was the easiest one yet," the voice mocked again. Stitch was right behind the bench, and with a few short crawls, clawed his way to the front. He let out a scream of terror as he looked upon Sampler's corpse.  
"No..." stitch whispered as he saw the face of his dead cousin.  
Sampler's neck was twisted at a dangerous angle, and blood was smeared all over his face. Red blood. Human blood.  
Stitch cried; the two killers were taunting him. First by killing Lilo, then by smearing her blood over another dead cousin._

* * *

Freud continued to walk along the pathway as he continued to walk down a different pathway. Remembering the death he had seen but the consequences he hadn't depressed him. But at the very least during the massacre he had made very close friend. That was something he remembered quite well.

* * *

_Flashback_

Freud walked along through the forest, donning his familiar jean jacket, its pockets filled with syringes containing poisons from across the globe. He couldn't help but smile; he had come to this island on a whim, his hometown having experienced a lot of murders, though all of them were his doing. And on top of that, the locals were beginning to suspect his involvement. Granted, fleeing to a different location just as the police started to presume his guilt was suspicious. And the fact that the murders would stop when he left would only confirm their doubt. To be honest, he didn't really care where he killed, and as a murderer he could care less whom he killed; as long as he witnessed their blood spill out and had fun killing them, he was happy.

Freud grinned; murder was a task that the squeamish couldn't and wouldn't perform, and that was part of the reason why he liked it so much.

As his walk continued, he was delighted to come across a little girl walking along the forest trail, accompanied by an odd-looking blue koala. Freud's smiled widened.

"Two for the price of one," Freud whispered gleefully as he reached for one of his many syringes. Due to his preoccupation with selecting a killing weapon, he hadn't noticed that the blue koala had perked his ears up, nudging the girl and pointed to the bush that Freud was hiding behind. Freud took out one of his favorite poisons and looked up, and was surprised to find that the little girl and the koala were gone.

"Where the fu-?" Freud began, but was cut off by the azure creature tackling him from behind. Freud wasn't discouraged, but he was extremely irritated; the tackle had broken more than one of his vials, and the liquids were pouring out of his jacket.. Freud growled, and returned the koala's tackle with one of his own, pinning the creature to the ground.

"You little freak; you have no idea how hard I worked to get these chemicals! You're gonna pay!" Freud snarled, holding a poison-filled syringe over his head. He was about to stab the koala with it, but couldn't; the syringe was leaking. He threw the broken syringe into the bushes, where unbeknownst to him lay the dehydrated experiment pod of 086.

"I'm gonna f***in' murder you." Freud growled, unaware of 086's activation.

Once 086 was activated, he stared at the man fighting one of his fellow experiments. It was rather entertaining watching this human follow in the noble sport of killing. But his desire to watch soon transformed into a need to fulfill his purpose: killing.

He scanned his surroundings and saw a little girl watching the fight. 086 smiled as he watched her. His smirk grew as he took a glance over at Freud; he could tell that the man was losing the fight, but 086 was no fool; the human was throwing the fight. 086 smiled; this man was his kind of scum; too bad he might have to kill him later.

086 grinned as he crept up behind the little girl, oblivious to his presence. He bared his claws and impaled her through the back. The child's scream pierced the air as she went limp. 086 preferred getting the immediate satisfaction of killing, rather than savoring their pain like Freud.  
The little blue experiment turned around from his fight, and looked at 086 and the dead girl.

"Lilo..." the blue experiment gasped. 086 smiled darkly as he tore off the child's head. He knew exactly how to torment his cousin; Stitch was close to the child, and that made playing his little mind game all the easier. He held the head up for the experiment to see.

"Your little friend here was the easiest one yet," 086 said as he nonchalantly dropped Lilo's head on the ground.

"If it's any consolation, she was hardly worth the effort; I've had more difficulty killing flies," he mocked, laughing at his own dark joke. Letting his guard down was a big mistake; as he laughed, the blue experiment tackled him. 086 had underestimated his cousin's strength. The tiny blue experiment had pinned him down, and began to pummel 086 without mercy.

'And so it ends.' 086 thought in reference to his own life. As stitch continued to beat him, 086 closed his eyes and waited for the barrage of punches to end. To his surprise, Stitch's assault did end, but his life remained. 086 opened his eyes to see the blue experiment slumped on top of him, dead. Standing over Stitch's lifeless body was the human, his hand extended to 086. The man smiled.

"You're a sick, sick little killing machine aren't you?" the man said, then he leaned closer to 086.

"It's fine with me if you are, 'cause I'm one too. I could use a little guy like you. Why with those cute little claws of yours, and these cute little drinks of mine" he said pointing to 086's long claws and the poisons in his jacket.

"We could bring down that town over there. Whaddaya say?" Freud said, still offering his hand. 086 looked warily at it, debating whether or not this man could be trusted. Making his decision, he gave the human his paw. Freud smiled as he pulled 086 to his feet, who returned the human's smirk with one of his own.

"Let the massacre begin." 086 responded.

* * *

Freud laughed as he remembered the little creature. He and him had many good times in their murderous exploits. It was nice for him to have a friend despite the fact that he lost him near the end of the massacre. Freud was so upset that he almost shed a tear.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" Freud looked up to see the noise and was smacked by the furry rump of a little creature. Freud angrily stared at the creature on the ground who started to whimper. Seeing the cute little creature in so much fear made Freud inadvertantly walk down memory lane once again.

* * *

_Flashback_

mung hesitated as he took the ashes from freud. yes he knew what to do, but did he want to do it?

on one hand if he accepted freuds offer he would have his old apprentice, and adopted son, back with him.

but on the other hand freud did say that he had a plan for chowder, and if this devil had a plan for anything, anything at all, it would most surely be evil.

on the other hand, if mung had another hand, freud gave him no choice, if he didn't do as freud said, he would be dead.

mung sighed as he grabbed the ashes of his dead apprentice, and unknowingly panini, then he used his other hand to grab a spoonful of the precious soup, he sprinkled the soup on and saw a similar spectacle to when gogonzola was brought back, except smaller.

"what the hell" cried freud as he saw the ashes materialize into a chowder-like shape, but un-chowder-like size. pretty soon instead of a young boy a baby stood in front of him, a baby who would someday grow up to become dough.

"a baby!!" freud shrieked as he stepped towards the newly conceived infant, displaying one of his only displays of emotion. little baby dough started quivering in fear.

"all this work, all this sacrifice, all the damage i've caused, the plans we've set, the beautiful gears i've put in place, all gummed up, by this pile of trash" screamed freud as he walked closer to the baby. the baby started to cry.

"daddy, mommy's scaring me" dough cried, mung's fatherly instincts that he inherited from caring for chowder kicked in, he immediately went up to baby dough and held him, this managed to calm him down, as he fell asleep in mungs arms, mung smiled.

"he called me daddy" mung cried, then he looked at freud. who stood frozen, maybe in fear, maybe guilt who knows why, but he just stood there frozen, there was a silence for a few seconds that was broken by mung.

"if you're going to kill us freud, at least do it while the baby's sleeping" mung whispered, trying not to wake the baby, freud picked up a syringe, mung flinched as freud held it over his head, after a few seconds mung heard a slight tap beside him, he opened his eyes to see the syringe landed harmlessly beside him.

"go ahead, pick it up" freud said, mung picked it up, wondering what weird chemical lied inside. freud didn't smile, but he really wanted to.

"it's full of milk, babies need milk right?" freud asked, mung nodded, this time freud smiled.

"then give the baby the milk" freud said, he walked away leaving mung to take care of the baby, and raise to be the cabearit that would come back in time and cause himself to be born, as soon as freud was a good distance away so that mung couldn't hear him he smiled, and said to himself.

"he called me mommy"

* * *

Freud smiled at the little creature and the creature reluctantly smiled back. Freud decided that he would let the little beat live for a little while longer.

**Author's note: Thought i'd put in a couple flashbacks so you could understand him a little better. I also put in the Mort scene for a reason that will be shown next chapter. I believe that some people will be a bit pissed off at this chapter and i can understand that. Feel free to flame this chapter if you wish.**


	7. Chapter 7

Freud strolled through the streets of the destroyed city with the little furball walking beside him. The furball said that his name was Mort, and it brightened Freud's mood slightly to know that the creature was with him. Truth be told, he saw a little bit of himself in the kid, innocent and naive to the world around him. Freud remembered when he was like that, when he had woken up in the room.

"Why do you laugh at the dead?" Mort asked, the sudden question snapped Freud out of his daze and he grinned at the furball. "Because it's an unwritten philosophy" Freud said, when he saw the confused creatures face his grinned widened. He picked up a corpse off of the ground and held it up for Mort to see.

"See this little buddy, this is a human. This human has likely been in many fights when she was alive due to thinking differently than everybody else" He explained, Mort looked up at him with awe as he continued. "Now none of those fights matter to her, because she is now part of a new race of people. The race of the dead in which no thoughts run through their heads, which means that she can......."

* * *

Libby peered over a small human shoe at the sight in front of her. A human male had picked up one of the dead humans and was showing it off to the little lemur who looked up at it with amazement. It sickened her how the two creatures in front of her showed so little respect for the dead.

She sighed as she continued steadily walking towards the zoo. Her wing broke during the explosion in which her cage fell onto the ground during the aftershock. Her family had almost survived the explosion in the fallout shelter they had in the backyard. But before the bomb hit a strange man wearing a jean jacket walked inside. Her father seemed terrified of the man, and he begged him to leave. But instead he forced the family to leave.

She was left in the shelter with the man and his small companion. She heard the screams of her family as they suffocated in the radiation of the bomb and cried because she could do nothing. He remembered the man's companion asking if the people were going to be alright, and the man's answer would haunt her till the day she died.

"I don't care." The man had said simply, which led her to break out into tears.

* * *

"I saw a cute little bird before the bomb hit." Salina said as she and Skipper shared a meal of fish that Freud had kindly left them. SKipper munched his fish quietly as he stared at her. She didn't mind at all.

"A cute little bird inside a cement house these 3 people let us borrow when Freud told them his mission. He must be pretty well know because they let him in as soon as he mentioned his name. But enough about that, the bird was very unusual. It was a completely blue little creature with a big red spot on it's chest. It kinda reminded me of you actually." Salina said in a chatty voice. Skipper just sat, chewed and stared.


	8. Chapter 8

Mort had a great day with the human with whom he had tagged along with during the day. It was truly one of the better days of his life. Freud talked with him and acted like a surrogate brother to Mort. He answered all of Mort's questions and didn't kick him when he grabbed on to his feet when he was too tired to walk anymore.

But as the sun set, and Mort was still hanging on Freud's leg he noticed where Freud was walking. The music gave it away even before his eyes were opened.

_The sky is turning red  
Return to power draws near  
Fall into me, the sky's crimson tears  
Abolish the rules made of stone_

The lyrics offended Mort greatly, but Freud seemed to enjoy them as he began to hum the melody. Mort wondered how Freud could enjoy death so much, what happened to make him as messed up as he is. The stories he told Mort of his deeds were horrid and would make even the great King Julian wet his fur and sleep with a nightlight for weeks.

"Time to go little bud." Freud said as he pulled Mort off of his leg. The lemur sighed as he started walking back to his habitat.

* * *

Libby continued to crawl on the pavement. She had made it to the zoo and was following where the music was playing from. She had heard the music playing from a distance and wanted to see who was playing it. Though she despised the lyrics, she knew that any song was a good song.

_Black magic rites on this black evil night  
Begin with the slice of the blade  
Metal and blood come together as one  
Onlookers they gasp in dismay  
Taste the sweet blood of one another  
Sharing without any greed  
Bang you head as if up from the dead  
Intense metal is all that you need_

The song played loudly for all to hear, and Libby sighed at how anybody could listen to music like that. She remembered her mother, her real mother not the human who adopted her. Her mom was always proud of her when she sang. Her mother loved her, she loved her so much that she had dropped her out of the nest so that she would be adopted by the humans who took care of her until recently.

Except the youngest child.

She shuddered as she thought of the kid who used to live in the house. Freud was an 11 year old when she first was introduced to her owners house, and she knew he was evil when he first saw him. One night he actually snuck into the living room, pulled her out of her cage and tried to cut her open with a steak knife. The plan didn't work due to his mother catching him.

Another time Freud tried something else. He tossed her cage out the window, causing it to break and setting her free. As she flew Freud took out a paintball gun he had stolen from the paintball court, and shot her in the chest. The shot sent her tumbling down and nearly killed her. The spot where the paint hit her had never come out and she feared it might be a mix of paint and blood.

But it was one incident in particular that forced Freud to get away from the house. She couldn't remembered what it was. She just remembered Freud's father screaming at him about how he had really screwed up. He said something about disowning Freud. This caused the kid to pull out the pocket knife he had gotten for Christmas from one of his friends.

He threatened his father with the knife, and eventually gave him a truly nasty cut on his arm. When his sister walked into the room he gave her an even worse cut on her neck. They managed to save her at the hospital, but she had lost her voice and never spoke another word to anybody. Which was a shame, because she had a wonderful voice that always made Libby happy.

Freud ran away after the incident, and an international bounty was put on his head after it became apparent that he was still killing people. She remembered how police estimated his kill total at 1289 people. It made her sick to her stomach.


	9. Chapter 9

Salina stared at Skipper as he watched t.v. beside her on the couch. She had spent the entire day near him, and was starting to fall in love. Skipper was a very nice guy whom despite his confusion made her feel at home in the habitat. When she asked him if he would like to go outside, he simply said 'no', Salina wondered why he didn't want to leave the bunker. But she didn't dwell on the fact for too long. Instead, she snuggled up closer to Skipper on the couch. He didn't fight, so she just snuggled even closer. Burying herself in his feathers.

"Hate to interrupt the lovebird and the foxy lady, but i found this chicken dinner for you to chow down on." A familiar said from behind her, Salina pulled away and turned herself around to face her friend. Freud stood at the bottom of the ladder with an odd smile on his face. He was holding a bird in his hand that appeared to be about the same size as Skipper. Salina noticed the red mark on the bird and gasped.

"Did.....did you......i mean...did you?" She said gasping for breath, Freud laughed and dropped the bird on the ground. The bird gave an unconscious sign of pain and Salina breathed a sigh of relief.

"Just found her on the ground outside of that cage with the weird lemur playing the music. These three penguins were around her. I assumed they wanted to rape her or something since one of them was drooling........"

"That sounds like my team!!" Skipper exclaimed. Freud let out a fake gasp.

"Oh really, wow then, i'm so sorry i killed them." Freud said, smiling his evil smile. Salina had known Freud long enough to know that he loved dark humour. He was an insane killer, but he was loyal to his cause. He knew that Skipper had a team of recon penguins, and as much as he would love to kill them, he couldn't. He probably only knocked them around, or at worst poisoned them so they lost consciousness. But Skipper didn't know him that well.

"My team....is dead?" Skipper said, he seemed defeated and so unlike himself. Salina knew him for a mere day and already could tell that his behaviour was out of character. Freud laughed heartily.

"No you idiot, i just gave them a little taste of the Freud medicine. I put them on the top of this concrete bunker. I also put a sexy little female in case you get tired of knocking Salina around." Freud said with an enormous grin. Salina shuddered at Freud's comment. Despite what Freud thought of her, she was not merely a sex slave. Skipper understood.

"Don't worry, i won't get tired of you." Skipper said, then he got up and Salina could feel his hands around her neck. It felt good to be touched by Skipper. THis was easily one of the most romantic moments in her life, and Freud still managed to ruin it.

"Love to stay and make a homemade video of you two screwing each other. But i've got some sh*t to take care of." Freud said, and after giving the two a wink he immediately climbed the ladder and got out of the bunker.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: A little fun fact, in just a short while this story has become my 11th most viewed story on fanfiction. Considering the amount of hits i have on a lot of my stories it's a pretty big accomplishment. The top 6 most viewed stories of mine are in the 5000 hits range, one has over 10 000, and my top most viewed story has over a million!!!!!! The fact that this story has managed to get it's amount of hits (1657) is quite phenomenal. Enjoy this chappie, and tell your friends to read. Maybe it could break into the top 10!!!!!**

Freud left the penguin habitat with more on his mind then he would let Salina or anybody else know. When he was transporting the fox over to the bunker where the penguin lay crushed he couldn't wait to get rid or her. She was a pest whom he hated immensely, or so he thought.

He planned on walking far away from the city, he planned on travelling far away from the city so that he would never have to see the damnable place again. He had killed also everything on the planet with his bomb, and thus the world was his paradise.

He pictured in his mind the things he would do to the dead, oh the wonderful things!!!! freud imagined himself as he scraped the eyes of the dead out of their sockets and squished them together between the severed hands. Then when the eyes were completely liquified and sticking to the hands he would cut open the dead people. He would moisten the hands with the eye jelly with the blood from the humans. Once the soylent sandwich bread was moistened he would need a piece of meat to go along with it. So he would reach inside the dead person and cut out a piece of the delicious large intestine. He would put it between his moistened bread and chow down. What a feast, and what a pleasure.

But he had abandoned his pursuit of infinite pleasure in the sadistic things he would do for the dead because of the fox. He wasn't sure what he felt for her, he had never felt for anybody the way he felt for her. He had never once had a friend in his life, and even when he did they usually ended up dying. Salina was different from his other friends though.

Salina had persisted in getting through the shield that Freud had put up. He bottled his feelings inside, while Salina kept them out in the open. He enjoyed the pain of others while Salina found it repulsive. He was going to be 17 in a couple months, she was a mere 13 year old who turned fourteen in less than a month. They bickered constantly, they had nothing in common.

If they were so different, then why did Freud feel compelled to come back to be with her.

**You won't get another chappie from me for a while, i'm going to a wedding this weekend. And this chapter has a sadistic part mainly because i wanted to show people who think their sadistic merely because they make a scene were somebody stabs a knife in someone elses guts how it's done. My friends call me a little over-the-top, but i don't mind. I take it as a compliment, the most successful people in the world are insane. Besides, it's not like i actually do anything of the sadistic sh*t that goes on in my mind.**


	11. Chapter 11

Salina smiled contently as she curled up against Skipper on his bunk. When the penguins, the otter and the strange bird woke up they all had stories to tell. Most of those 'stories' were from the otter and the penguins who were incredibly surprised to see Skipper alive. The smallest penguin actually screamed because he thought that he had died and gone to heaven.

As the penguins consoled the small penguin and Skipper told them what little he knew about what had happened, Salina got to know Libby, the bird whom Freud had delivered to her. She said that she had been searching for survivors after the bomb, she had been raised in captivity by humans and when her humans died she had no place left to go. The bird had started crying during her sad tale, and Salina held her, rubbed her back, and consoled her.

Marlene, the otter, was a bit different. She had walked in she and Skipper were sitting on the small couch watching the tele. She had curled up as close as she could to the penguins, and he had wrapped his flipper around her. The feathers provided incredible warmth, which was all that she wanted in the cold, colorless death filled city. She snuggled as close as she could to the feathers.

When Marlene walked in, her face turned a very strange red. Her brown and white otter face turned a very angry red, mixed with the whiteness of a blushing red. It was like she was happy about one part or the scene, and pissed to the very limit about another part. It was like a face watching a sexy woman make out with a fat man. You were aroused by the sexy woman, and grossed out by the fat man. Maybe Marlene had a thing for girls, and the sexiness of Salina had made her blush.

When the penguins offered to let Salina and Libby stay in the habitat for the night, Salina almost exploded with joy. She was ecstatic about spending a night sleeping in the arms of her lover. It would be so romantic.

Marlene was given the same offer, but she didn't take it until she climbed out of the penguin's bunker, looked towards her habitat and gasped at what she saw.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhh" Freud sighed contently as he lay down on the bed of bodies beneath him. He had found an empty zoo habitat, without any of those annoying trees that animals loved for some reason. He believed the trees were probably mating instruments for the animals to pleasure themselves with when their mates were out. He honestly didn't know, he couldn't remember going to the zoo. The only thing he remembered was waking up in the castle, doing what the metal man told him to do, and torturing others until they gave him what he wanted, or died.

Either way, he believed that his new home on the concrete island in the middle of the small lake with the awesome cave carved out inside would be a perfect fit for him. He had a bit of time off until the metal man contacted him again, and he needed a place to stay.

Besides, this place was close to Salina, maybe he could make light of his feelings for her in the days before his next mission.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a clean five days since the destruction of the civilized world and the ashes of the world lay in rest. The animals who remained in the zoo were content in their new lifestyle, they only had two problems. One of the problems was immediate and the other was gradual, like poison.

"Seattle is pretty nice this time of year." The voice said from behind the couch where Salina and Skipper had lied down for the evening. The penguin squad and the new arrivals had taken up any space on the bunks for the lovers, so they had taken to sleeping on the couch. Likewise Freud had taken to sneaking inside the bunker and interrupting their most intimate moments. Salina turned her head a little bit while Skipper remained stationary.

"It probably was, but i'm betting it ain't too nice now." Salina said rather coldly, which was very unusual for a warm creature like her. She was just upset with Freud for barging in on them again. It was rude and selfish of him to do it to the couple time and time again, and he didn't care in the slightest. He just smiled his usual smile that gave everybody but her the creeps.

"You probably don't even know what Seattle is."

"No and i'm not sure i want to."

"Too bad, I was gonna ask you to go with me." Freud said, he smiled a little as he walked away. Salina tried biting her tongue, but she was a mouse and Freud had given her some cheese. At this point she didn't care whether or not the cheese was attached to a mousetrap.

"Wait Freud!!" She shouted, Freud turned around and gave her a sly look, the look told her that she had fallen into his trap.

"Yeah, what's up?" He said simply with his eyes staring at her, Salina let out a breath and took a bigger one in before she answered.

" What did you mean, About seattle?" She asked, trying to hide her nervousness. Skipper sensed her fear and put his arm around her, the feeling relaxed her and she felt herself melt into his arms. Freud chuckled a little bit as he walked up and sat on the edge of the couch.

"I'm going to Seattle for a vacation tomorrow night. I heard a rumor awhile back about a twinkie factory in the place, i'm hoping it survived, i really like twinkies" Freud said, he licked his lips a little bit before continuing. "I also heard that there is a nice beach in Seattle, and if it survived I was gonna relax there for a bit. The way I see it, Seattle could be a paradise." Freud said as he finished his explanation.

"Well that's well and good Mr jacket, but how exactly would you get to this 'Seattle' place." Skipper said in an interrogation style voice, Salina smiled. Skipper had taken to calling Freud 'Mr jacket' due to his jean jacket which he wore constantly. When Salina turned the steam on in Marlene's habitat where Freud had claimed as his own, he never took the jacket off. It must have been unbearably hot to wear that jacket in the boiling heat of the steam, but he managed to survive without complaining one time.

Freud grinned. "Found a train a ways back, a cool little train that could travel to the station in Seattle. It's a helluva lot of fun in Seattle if you guys wanna come." Freud said with his usual grin. Skipper stared at him uneasily for a few seconds before Salina interrupted.

"We'll think about it." Salina said simply, Freud smiled and then walked out leaving the lovebird and foxy lady together.


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Skipper asked as he held Salina's hand and walked up to the train were Freud had said he'd met them. Salina smiled as she gripped his hand tighter, comforting him.

"Oh yeah, definitely. Freud is a sick man but underneath it all he's pretty sweet, like a kitten in a turtle's shell." Salina said with a smile. Skipper sighed, he didn't believe he could picture the teen as a kind person feeding ducks beside a pond. But he trusted Salina's judgement on the matter.

"There you two are." Freud greeted with an overly large smile as he stood in front of one of the doors to a train. Skipper looked at him suspiciously while Salina greeted him with a hug.

"Thanks for taking us with you." Salina said as she released Freud, the sadistic teen smiled at her before looking at Skipper.

"My pleasure my dear, it's nice to have a bit of company on my excursions. I believe Skipper can understand." Freud said, with a small wink towards Skipper. The penguin immediately rushed towards Salina and gripped her in his flipper.

"Come on Salina, let's go inside. I don't trust this guy." Skipper said, Freud chuckled as Salina was led into the train by Skipper.

"He shouldn't trust me." Freud whispered to himself as he headed towards the front of the train, once he got there he quickly slid open the door and walked inside.

"Nice day for a joy ride, eh Marlene." Freud said smugly as he walked passed the duct taped figures on chairs tied together in a crude circle. His five captives struggled against the bonds as he calmly walked up to the control panel and pushed a few buttons.

"Why are you taking these people to Seattle?" The king lying on top of the control panel asked, Freud smirked.

"We're not going anywhere near Seattle."

**To be continued in...**

**House of Freud**


End file.
